


Это ради эксперимента

by Sevima



Series: Беседы в СМС [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season 1 Spoilers, Season 2 spoilers, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон переписываются по СМС. Это всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это ради эксперимента

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's for an Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348947) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



Джон. - ШХ  
  
Джон. - ШХ  
  
Джон. - ШХ  
  
Джон. - ШХ  
  
Джон. - ШХ  
  
_Да ради Бога, ЧТО?? - ДВ_  
  
Ты мне нужен. - ШХ  
  
_Я занят. - ДВ_  
  
Это важно. - ШХ  
  
_Я на работе. Подождет. - ДВ_  
  
Это важнее работы. - ШХ  
  
_Важнее, чем плата за квартиру? Не думаю. - ДВ_  
  
Мне нужно знать, когда ты в последний раз опорожнял кишечник. - ШХ  
  
_Да черт возь... Зачем тебе вообще это могло понадобиться, Шерлок? - ДВ_  
  
Это для эксперимента. - ШХ  
  
_Ну, конечно. - ДВ_  
  
***  
  
Ну? - ШХ  
  
_Что, "ну"? - ДВ_  
  
Когда? - ШХ  
  
_Когда что? - ДВ_  
  
Последний раз опорожнял кишечник. - ШХ  
  
_Зачем тебе это знать, Шерлок? - ДВ_  
  
Я же сказал, это для эксперимента. - ШХ  
  
_Что это за эксперимент такой? - ДВ_  
  
Это двойные слепые исследования. Так что, если я расскажу подробнее, это повлияет на результаты. - ШХ  
  
_Правда, что ли. - ДВ_  
  
Правда. - ШХ  
  
_Погоди-ка. Бессмыслица какая-то. Если это двойное слепое исследование, то ты тоже не допущен к обработке результатов. Кто тогда третья сторона? - ДВ_  
  
_Шерлок? - ДВ_  
  
_Неважно. Тот факт, что ты следишь за моими процессами дефекации подразумевает, что ты даешь мне какие-то лекарства без моего ведома. А ЭТО КАК МИНИМУМ НЕ ХОРОШО!!! - ДВ_  
  
_Шерлок!!! - ДВ_  
  
_К черту. Я выключаю свой телефон. Совсем. После работы хочу пойти в паб. Так что не жди меня раньше полуночи. Если я увижу твою физиономию раньше этого срока, то врежу по ней так, что помнить будешь всю последующую неделю. - ДВ_  
  
Нет, не выключай телефон. Что, если случится что-то срочное, и ты мне понадобишься? - ШХ  
  
_Не думаю, Шерлок. Отвали. - ДВ_  
  
Не надо так, Джон. Я бы никогда не сделал того, что бы навредило твоему здоровью. - ШХ  
  
_Это шутка, да? - ДВ_  
  
_Я выключаю телефон. - ДВ_  
  
Джон. - ШХ  
  
Джон? - ШХ  
  
Джон, пожалуйста. - ШХ  
  
***  
  
Где ты? - ШХ  
  
Уже пять минут первого. Ты сказал, что вернешься в полночь. - ШХ  
  
Твой телефон все еще выключен? - ШХ  
  
Что, если Гарри понадобится с тобой связаться? - ШХ  
  
Что, если что-то случится с миссис Хадсон? - ШХ  
  
Что, если что-то случится со МНОЙ? - ШХ  
  
Черт тебя подери, Джон. Перестань вести себя как ребенок. - ШХ  
  
Если тебе так надо это знать, то третья сторона - это Майкрофт. - ШХ  
  
И он заверил меня, что ты попал в группу, которой давали плацебо. Так что - никакого вреда. - ШХ  
  
Ну правда, Джон. С какой целью ты продолжаешь меня игнорировать? Когда-нибудь тебе все равно придется вернуться домой и поговорить со мной. - ШХ  
  
Прекрасно. Но не жди, что я приду на выручку, когда тебя похитят какие-нибудь отморозки, и тебе потребуется помощь. - ШХ  
  
Или когда тебя похитит гений преступного мира, обмотав при этом таким количеством взрывчатки, что хватит поднять на воздух целое здание Парламента. - ШХ  
  
Или когда американский агент ЦРУ приставит пистолет тебе к голове, угрожая вышибить мозги. - ШХ  
  
Или когда воображаемый хаунд будет гоняться за тобой по темной лаборатории, загнав в конце концов в клетку. - ШХ  
  
И не ожидай, что я еще раз брошусь с крыши на мостовую, чтобы снайпер, приставленный к тебе, оставил тебя в живых. - ШХ  
  
Что еще мне сделать, чтобы убедить тебя, что твоя безопасность и здоровье для меня приоритетны? Если я провожу над тобой эксперименты, ты можешь даже не сомневаться, что они для тебя абсолютно безопасны. - ШХ  
  
Ты ведь не только доктор, но еще и ученый. Ты должен знать, как ограничены задаваемые параметры при клинических испытаниях. Чтобы гарантировать безопасность и эффективность опыта, соблюдены все возможные предосторожности. - ШХ  
  
***  
  
_Черт возьми, Шерлок. Ты не можешь хотя бы один вечер не писать мне каждые пять минут? - ДВ_  
  
Нет. - ШХ  
  
_Видимо, теперь ты дуешься. - ДВ_  
  
Я не дуюсь. - ШХ  
  
_Нет, дуешься. - ДВ_  
  
Ты домой собираешься? - ШХ  
  
_Уже на пути. - ДВ_  
  
Все еще злишься? - ШХ  
  
_Поговорим, когда вернусь. - ДВ_  
  
Это значит "да". - ШХ  
  
_Шерлок, это уже второй раз, когда ты даешь мне что-то... или, как минимум, думаешь, что даешь. Ты пообещал, что это не повториться. И я поверил тебе на слово. Так что, да, я все еще злюсь. - ДВ_  
  
Я сжульничал. Я сделал так, чтобы ты точно попал в контрольную группу. Не было ни одного шанса, что тебе дадут какое-нибудь непроверенное лекарство. - ШХ  
  
_Это не имеет значения, Шерлок. - ДВ_  
  
Почему? - ШХ  
  
_Ты ставил на мне эксперименты! В Баскервилле ты, конечно, не дал мне настоящий наркотик, но все равно использовал, словно я подопытный кролик. Это было неприятно, Шерлок. - ДВ_  
  
Извини, Джон. - ШХ  
  
_Да, что ж, ты уже извинялся. Обычно это означает, что в данную минуту тебе не для чего меня использовать. Так что прости, если я сомневаюсь в твоей искренности. - ДВ_  
  
_И, Бог свидетель, я позволяю тебе это делать. Каждый чертов раз. - ДВ_  
  
_Видимо, мне не стоит валить всю вину на тебя. - ДВ_  
  
_В конце концов, я же все еще живу вместе с тобой, да? Даже вернулся в нашу квартиру, после твоего... после. - ДВ_  
  
_Да черт возьми! Извинения приняты, вымогатель. Полагаю, если я смог простить тебе фальшивую смерть и годичное отсутствие, то смогу простить всё, что угодно. - ДВ_  
  
Не хотел в этом признаваться, так, Джон? - ШХ  
  
_Нет, не хотел. Некоторые вещи должны так и оставаться невысказанными. Но я все равно тебя прощаю. И я все еще с тобой. - ДВ_  
  
Ты не _со мной_ , вообще-то. Кстати, _где_ ты? - ШХ  
  
_В пяти минутах от Бейкер-стрит. - ДВ_  
  
Такси? - ШХ  
  
_Нет, Шерлок. Не на такси. Это слишком дорого. Иду пешком. - ДВ_  
  
На улице всего семь градусов тепла. - ШХ  
  
_Я в курсе, Шерлок. - ДВ_  
  
А в квартире двадцать три градуса. - ШХ  
  
_Спасибо, Шерлок, за информацию. - ДВ_  
  
Будет обидно, если ты простудишься прямо перед праздниками. - ШХ  
  
_Я не заболею, просто прогулявшись по холодной улице, Шерлок. Как ученый ты должен это понимать. - ДВ_  
  
Я не ученый. Я консультирующий детектив. - ШХ  
  
_Сказал человек, проводящий эксперименты над результатами дефекации. - ДВ_  
  
Технически, это нужно для расследования. - ШХ  
  
_Замечательно. - ДВ_  
  
_Мы еще поговорим на эту тему, когда я приду домой. Я все так же не согласен, чтобы надо мной проводили опыты без моего ведома. - ДВ_  
  
Ладно, мы поговорим. - ШХ  
  
_Договорились. Кроме того, запомни, тебе придется еще и **выслушать**. Согласен? - ДВ_  
  
Да. - ШХ  
  
_Хорошо. Я перед входной дверью. Поднимаюсь. - ДВ_  
  
Жду. - ШХ 


End file.
